


fandom Holmes 2013: Level 2, мини. BBC, ангст, драма

by Fandom_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Holmes/pseuds/Fandom_Holmes





	fandom Holmes 2013: Level 2, мини. BBC, ангст, драма

 

 

  
**Название:** Заслуженное  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** мини, 1021 слово  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Салли Донаван, Андерсон, Джон Уотсон, Шерлок Холмс  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** АУ, ангст  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Каждый получает то, что заслуживает, а Салли получает Шерлока Холмса в своей гостиной.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Заслуженное"

  
Каждый получает то, что заслуживает. В сказках так: терпеливым и старательным полагается награда, а всем остальным — горстка углей. Но что у Салли в Рождественском носке? Только то, что она сама себе купила в Теско: растаявшие коньячные конфеты, и даже не самые вкусные.  
  
Ей всегда казалось — еще чуть-чуть. Еще немного подождать, и она получит свою награду. Что-то получше, чем ежедневный стресс, чем быстрый секс на диване, когда она даже блузку не трудится снять. Получше, чем повышение, из-за которого все ее ненавидят.  
  
Все дают новогодние зароки. Кто-то обещает, что бросит курить, а она каждый год бросает Андерсона. Собирается бросить. Сколько можно презирать себя?  
  
Если бы Салли не выросла в приюте, ее родители досаждали бы ей рождественскими звонками. «Сколько тебе лет, Салли? Неужели так сложно найти приличного мужчину? Если бы ты только чуть больше старалась — косметика, каблуки, и не надо грубить. Это все твоя проклятая работа, из-за которой ты останешься без детей и мужа!»  
  
Ничего такого, но Салли справляется и сама. Она может унижать себя мысленно; вслух этого больше никто не делает. С тех пор как фрик спрыгнул с крыши. С тех пор как она стала инспектором и главой отдела.  
  
Иногда ей кажется, что все в порядке. У нее хорошая работа, отличная квартира. Андерсон не так плох, он бывает даже галантным. И ему хватает ума не упоминать свою жену, когда они вместе. Выключать телефон. Приносить презервативы. Салли пытается оправдать его, оправдать себя. Иногда она смотрит на Андерсона, пока он занят чем-нибудь — читает новости в интернете или готовит кофе. И ему обязательно нужно выглядеть придурком именно в этот момент. Чесать в ухе или рассыпать сахар.  
  
Каждый получает то, что заслуживает. Салли получает Шерлока Холмса.  
  
Он ждет ее в темной гостиной. Сидит в кресле, руки на коленях. Белое лицо в испарине, кровь размазалась по лбу и виску. Салли видела и фотографии, и тело — но тело было уже чистое, голое. Казалось удивительным, что Холмс устроен так по-человечески, так обычно. Салли всегда подозревала в глубине души, что у него крылья, щупальца или что-то подобное.  
  
На похороны ее не звали, да она бы и не пришла.  
  
Но она была на могиле — через год или чуть позже. Просто были дела неподалеку, вот и зашла. Ничего такого.  
  
Холмс в ее гостиной. Такой как прежде, в своем черном пальто, словно вырезанный со старой фотографии. Инородный предмет, неудачный коллаж реальности. Что теперь? Он затащит ее в ад, он отпилит ей голову, он начнет завывать и греметь цепями?  
  
Странно, но она чувствует почти облегчение. Ей даже любопытно.  
  
Он молчит. Измученный, озябший, с покрасневшими веками и сутулой спиной. И кажется, все эти годы он думал только об одном, потому что первое, что говорит Холмс, это:  
  
— Я не похищал тех детей. Девочка закричала, но я не трогал их. Я не маньяк.  
  
Салли не хочет ему верить — потому что тогда станет совсем уж невыносимо, — но против воли кивает. Он умер много лет назад. Прыгнул с крыши. Все говорили: он раскаивался. Но Салли знала, что этот человек не способен испытывать вину. Всегда есть что-то — и Салли догадывалась, что ошиблась в какой-то маленькой, но важной детали. Ей говорили, что у нее отменное чутье. Похвала, что заставляет чувствовать себя собакой.  
  
— Мне наплевать на чувства людей, я мог выглядеть как человек, способный на преступление, но я его не совершал. И я не фальшивка. Не фальшивка.  
  
Обхватив руками голову, Холмс сгибается в ее кресле, как от сильной боли или тошноты. Салли прислоняется к стене, скрестив на груди руки.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься блевать на мой ковер, фрик.  
  
И тогда он медленно поднимает лицо, сквозь которое просвечивает обивка кресла. На его лице такое огромное облегчение, что Салли непроизвольно сжимает кулаки.  
  
— Ты видишь меня, — говорит Холмс. Гениальный логический вывод.  


 

***

  
Она была последней, к кому он пришел. Никто прежде — ни его брат, ни его дружок, ни та девчонка из морга. Невидимка для всех. Как это, должно быть, уязвляло человека вроде него. Он ведь привык быть в центре внимания. Даже его смерть была на первых страницах газет.  
  
Она была последней, и надо же! Возможно, это ее рождественское наказание.  
  
Она была последней, а к Андерсону Шерлок бы и вовсе не сунулся. Так что, когда тот приходит с покупным пирогом и бутылкой вина, фрика ждет еще одно чудо. А Андерсона — нервный срыв.  
  
Ее ковер залит вином. Андерсон выбрал красное, чертов придурок, знает ведь — она любит белое.  


 

***

  
Они стоят на пороге, как парочка идиотов в рождественских колпаках. Из тех, что ходят по домам и распевают гимны, чтобы получить пару монет или конфету. Джон Уотсон хлопает дверью с такой силой, что эхо разносится по заснеженной улице. Звучит как выстрел.  
  
Салли жмет звонок, а Андерсон заглядывает в окна.  
  
— Убирайтесь, — кричит Джон, распахнув дверь. — Пока я не взял пистолет. Мне плевать, что вы из полиции — это не дает вам право… Особенно вам!  
  
Джон сжимает губы и кулаки. Он ниже, чем Салли его запомнила — словно годы заставили его просесть, как старый дом. На нем свитер с оленем. Его левая рука чуть подрагивает.  
  
— Здесь Шерлок, он с нами, — говорит Андерсон, и секунду Салли верит, что Джон его ударит.  
  
— Выслушай, — просит она резко, а потом снова долбится в захлопнувшуюся дверь. — Он хочет сказать тебе кое-что! Это его призрак, он просил…  
  
Глухой звук с той стороны — будто Джон ударился о дверь всем телом. Шерлок стонет.  
  
Салли лупит по двери. У нее болят кулаки, болит горло, когда она кричит:  
  
— Он не был фальшивкой, слышишь? Я признаю: я была не права. Мы все ошибались, а ты — нет. Он не был фальшивкой, и он не выдумал Мориарти.  
  
В соседних домах зажигается свет. Андерсон машет соседям:  
  
— Все в порядке.  
  
Но ничего не в порядке.  
  
— Он хочет, чтобы ты вернулся на работу, — говорит Салли. — Он разрешает тебе выбросить то чучело койота — я, честно, не хочу даже знать. Просто выкинь его, ясно? Не обязательно хранить весь его хлам. Нет, хорошо, я скажу, ладно, ладно — череп не выкидывай.  
  
Салли чувствует себя идиоткой. Ее слушает вся улица. Старушка стоит у окна на первом этаже соседнего дома, прижав ладони к губам.  
  
За дверью так тихо, что кажется, Джон ушел.  
  
— Он рад, что встретил тебя. Он никогда не говорил, но ты… черт.  
  
Салли садится на ступеньки крыльца, плотнее запахнув пальто. Андерсон переступает с ноги на ногу и неловко произносит:  
  
— Ты был лучшим человеком. Он был одинок, пока тебя не встретил. Так он сказал.  
  
Щелкает замок, а через пару секунд тихо открывается дверь. Джон выходит на крыльцо и садится на ступеньки рядом. Он смотрит в пустоту перед собой, и Салли видит, как Шерлок обнимает его прозрачными руками.  
  
Она думает, что заслужила что-то получше чокнутых мистических переживаний.  
  
— Ладно, — бурчит она негромко. — Ты можешь… ну, воспользоваться моим телом. Только по-быстрому. И никаких непристойностей.  
  
— Я не знаю как, — говорит Холмс, пока остальные глядят на нее в изумлении. Салли смотрит на фрика и поднимает брови.  
  
— Ты же гений. Разберись как-нибудь.  
  
И Шерлок Холмс улыбается ей.  


 

 

  
**Название:** Возвращение  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** мини, 2196 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс/Джим Мориарти, Джон Уотсон  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** ангст, мистика  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Дух Джима вселяется в Джона, а Шерлок возвращается домой. По мотивам [заявки](http://sherlockfest.diary.ru/p180442920.htm) с Sherlock BBC Fest.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Пострейхенбах.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Возвращение"

  
Возвращаясь домой, Шерлок думал о многих вещах. Даже о таких, о которых, возможно, не думал никогда раньше. Но чего он не мог предположить, так это того, что увидит Мориарти, смотрящего на него глазами Джона. Шерлок вообще не думал, что увидит его снова — взгляд, который не спутаешь ни с каким другим. Оболочка неважна, когда на тебя смотрят не просто глаза, но еще и нечто, сокрытое в темноте.  
  
 _Ничто._  


 

***

  
Джону часто снилось, как он гуляет где-то. Не то чтобы ему хотелось гулять — у него снова болела нога, и даже во сне ходить было тяжело. Однако движение успокаивало — за звуком шагов не так ясно слышалось неровно бьющееся сердце. Ему часто снилось движение. Он постоянно куда-то или за кем-то бежал, и это причиняло ему физическую боль.  
  
Потому что нельзя убежать от того, что преследует тебя изнутри.  
  
Наяву же Джон, наоборот, не хотел шевелиться лишний раз. Потому что болела нога, говорил он себе, только поэтому.  
  
Впервые Мориарти приснился ему в парке. Когда Джон в очередной раз остановился, чтобы перевести сбившееся от быстрой ходьбы дыхание, сердце вдруг неприятно замерло, словно собралось не привычно пропустить удар, а остановиться вовсе.  
  
Почудилось чье-то присутствие. Того, кого быть не должно. Джон сразу подумал о Шерлоке. Он не чувствовал его еще ни разу со дня его смерти, словно тот действительно был жив. Сейчас же казалось, что он совсем близко — стоит обернуться, и тут же увидишь. Джон боялся оборачиваться. Хотел его увидеть и одновременно боялся этого. Но не обернуться не мог.  
  
Вопреки своим ощущениям, Джон оказался совершенно один во всем парке. Ветер мутил воду в лужах, и от этой картины вдруг стало холодно. Джон посмотрел вокруг и задумался всего на мгновение, жив ли в действительности он сам, но потом в другом конце дороги промелькнула тень, и наваждение прошло.  
  
Конечно же, он жив. В аду не было бы ни души.  
  
Он пошел в ту сторону, где ему почудилось движение, просто чтобы почувствовать себя на земле и в своем уме. Ощущение странного присутствия, однако, никуда не исчезло. Джон шел по краю дороги, разглядывая лужи, а потом, стоило свернуть вглубь парка, увидел его.  
  
Мориарти, живой и умиротворенный, сидел у пруда на скамейке. Он слушал плеер и кормил уток.  
  
Джон замер и вдруг резко поверил, что попал в ад. Идеальная компания, чтобы заставить страдать до скончания мира.  
  
Джон простоял, наверное, вечность, отчаянно не желая смиряться с тем, что Мориарти жив, а Шерлок нет. И что теперь делать тоже казалось неясным — бежать прочь или убить его на этом самом месте.  
  
Пока Джон размышлял, Джим поднял голову и усмехнулся.  
  
Джон вдруг ощутил и жар, и холод, и словно Мориарти был всюду, и темнота сочилась из его глаз, окутывала Джона, проходила сквозь него, била волнами, сковывала путами. Темнота заполняла его и множилась внутри.  
  
Джон проснулся, но ощущения, что он вынырнул из темноты и может свободно дышать, не было. Наоборот, казалось, он принес тьму с собой.  


 

***

  
С тех пор мир начал казаться серым. После смерти друга Джон долго не мог оправиться, но никогда не ловил себя на мысли, что больше не желает жить. Теперь же казалось, что все силы разом покинули его. Окружающие предметы покрылись черными пятнами, словно темная масса внутри него застилала зрение.  
  
 _Джон не верил в это. Он просто так чувствовал._  
  
 _Что сказал бы Шерлок?_  
  
Теперь Джон часто думал, что сказал бы Шерлок о том или ином событии. Пытался представить выводы друга.  
  
 _Какая тьма, Джон? Сходи к врачу, прими снотворное. Только и всего._  
  
За все это время он ни разу не видел Шерлока во сне. Словно тот был действительно жив и просто не хотел возвращаться.  
  
Зато Мориарти с тех пор он видел в каждом из снов. Каждый раз, встречаясь с ним взглядом, он понимал, что цепенеет и не может ни двигаться, ни думать. Ему было страшно. Впервые после смерти Шерлока он осознавал, что по-настоящему боится.  
  
Боится, что однажды не сможет даже вздохнуть под давлением тьмы.  
  
Чем ближе подходил Мориарти, тем четче Джон ощущал, как падает куда-то в пропасть, без надежды приземлиться, просто проваливается в пустоту. Джон не хотел думать о том, что случится, если Мориарти все-таки коснется его.  


 

***

  
Вскоре Джон начал ловить себя на мысли, что не различает, когда спит, а когда нет. Присутствие чего-то «не отсюда» не покидало его ни на минуту, но теперь он знал, что это не Шерлок.  
  
Он перестал выходить из дома — не было сил двигаться дальше, чем в пределах квартиры. Ему в самом деле было физически больно переступать порог, словно что-то не пускало его выйти на воздух. На свет. Словно что-то внутри него боялось света.  
  
Он слонялся среди стен, не в силах разобрать, откуда доносится шепот. В темных углах таилось нечто. Джон не хотел смотреть в зеркала — это было самое страшное. Он знал, кого может там увидеть.  
  
Когда он в последний раз видел Мориарти, тот заговорил. Он пришел к нему в ванной, когда Джон умывался. Он посмотрел на него с пониманием и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
  
— Время пришло, ты готов, — сказал он шепотом, который Джон уже привык слышать из темных углов.  
  
Джон хотел возразить, но увидел лишь, как Джим кивает головой.  
  
Возможно, Джон мог бы бороться с ним.  
  
 _Если бы Шерлок действительно был жив._  
  
— Он жив, мы оба это знаем, — усмехнулся Джим. — Я не смог найти его там и теперь буду ждать здесь.  
  
Джон открыл рот, чтобы вдохнуть как следует и ответить, возразить, закричать, наконец, но не смог. Стоило вздохнуть, и его заполнила невыносимая боль. Она сковала все тело, заставила согнуться и облокотиться о раковину.  
  
Джону казалось, что он вот-вот умрет. Возможно, он правда умирал. Когда дыхание восстановилось и боль ушла, он поднял глаза и увидел, что Джим смотрит на него из отражения.  


 

***

  
Шерлок знал, что придется вернуться. С каждым днем, проведенным вдали от дома, ему все сильнее казалось, что он все сделал неправильно. Его размышления начинались с того, что не стоило оставлять Джона в неведении — он не заслужил этой боли ничем, и кончались какими-то совсем далекими воспоминаниями, иногда даже о детстве.  
  
Не стоило этого делать. Не стоило. Этого — кажется, вообще рождаться. Идти в бассейн, идти на крышу.  
  
Каждую секунду Шерлок знал, что за ним следят. Первое время он думал, что это люди Майкрофта или люди Мориарти, или еще бог знает кто из охотящихся на него. Он был осторожен как никогда, вообще не оставлял следов, однако ощущение чужого присутствия не исчезало. Словно за его плечом было нечто невидимое, пристально наблюдающее за ним, и стоит обернуться — можно будет встретиться с ним взглядом.  
  
С единственным возможным взглядом в этой невозможной ситуации.  
  
 _Шерлок не верил в это. Он просто так чувствовал._  
  
Он не знал, как объяснить происходящее и не собирался этого делать. У него было много работы, и лишь лежа в темноте, он слишком много думал, о чем, возможно, и не следовало думать.  
  
Темнота окружала его, она была осязаема и напоминала всем своим непроглядным существом о том, чего на самом деле не стоило делать.  
  
Не стоило встречаться один на один в той квартире. Не стоило пытаться перехитрить и в тот раз. Не стоило касаться так грубо и боязливо одновременно.  
  
— Теперь я точно не отпущу тебя, — сказал тогда Джим.  
  
Шерлок знал, что он не солгал. Он действительно был рядом, каждую проклятую секунду, в каждом темном углу.  


 

***

  
Шерлок думал, что будет рад, когда Джим исчезнет, когда перестанет ощущаться в воздухе. Но когда это и правда случилось, он почувствовал, что это неправильно. Ему даже стало обидно оттого, что Джим не сдержал обещание, хотя Шерлок уже почти поверил, что тот держит их всегда.  
  
Со временем ему начало казаться, что он ищет вовсе не то, что должен. Он искал присутствие Мориарти где-нибудь, где угодно, но совсем не мог его почувствовать. Время текло медленно, и вынужденное одиночество, теперь уже настоящее, когда даже в темноте не было дыхания, казалось все невыносимее.  
  
Он начал думать о том, чтобы вернуться домой. Думать о Джоне. Представлять, как он может себя повести, и что есть сил не представлять себя на его месте.  
  
Не стоило оставлять Джона. Шерлок беспокоился за него и совершенно не мог понять, почему.  
  
 _Что сказал бы Джон?_  
  
Шерлок даже не осознавал, что думал так очень часто и раньше.  
  
 _Переживать — это нормально, в конце концов, ты просто человек. И сойдешь с ума от неизвестности, если не вернешься._  
  
Джон почти всегда бывал прав.  


 

***

  
Шерлок замер на пороге и пристально посмотрел на Джона, из глаз которого на него смотрел Мориарти. Шерлок молчал и не знал, что творится с его выражением лица в этот момент, но когда Джон скривил губы в усмешке Мориарти, Шерлок резко выдохнул и стремительно прошел в гостиную.  
  
Шерлок понимал, что это невозможно, и он, должно быть, в самом деле умер тогда на крыше. Но все то, что он испытал вдали от дома, когда ощущал рядом его, нужного, обещавшего, теперь оказалось здесь. Более того, оно было в Джоне.  
  
 _Шерлок не верил в это. Он просто так чувствовал._  
  
Сейчас Шерлок с радостью признал бы, как сильно скучал по Джону, если бы не «ничто» во взгляде, обращенном к нему.  
  
И это рушило последние крупицы здравого смысла.  
  
Джон-Джим молчал и улыбался. Возможно, не видел смысла притворяться, заметив, что от Шерлока не укрылась истина. Он прошел следом и сел в кресло Шерлока — теперь он сидел только там.  
  
Шерлок замер в раздумье посреди комнаты. Он знал, что если Джон заговорит, это развеет последние сомнения. Возможно, даже стоило послушать, что он скажет, разъяснит, как уверит, попытается обмануть. Пожалуйста, пусть он попытается…  
  
— Я же обещал никогда не оставлять тебя, — голос Джона с интонациями Джима звучал отвратительно и неправильно, хотелось заткнуть уши, вообще разучиться слышать.  
  
— Как? — спросил Шерлок. И больше ничего. Большего и не нужно было.  
  
Джим-Джон промолчал.  
  
— Но Джон…  
  
Шерлок не договорил, осознав так ясно, как никогда, что хочет вернуть друга. Здесь не было места для Мориарти, несмотря на то, что он был нужен Шерлоку как воздух — везде и всегда, но только не тут. Не в кресле напротив, вместо человека, которого никто никогда не заменит, как никто не заменит и самого Мориарти.  
  
— Я — Джон. Ты что, не узнаешь меня? — Джим издевался, но вместо злобы или страха Шерлок испытывал лишь отчаянье. Потому что он действительно был готов умереть, лишь бы спасти друзей. Джона. И он снова готов, он согласен в самом деле уйти с Мориарти, лишь бы Джон был жив.  
  
Шерлок резко сорвался с места, подлетел к креслу и упал перед ним на колени.  
  
— Джон, ты слышишь меня? — он схватил оболочку за руки и встряхнул. Джон-Джим только нахмурился, попытавшись вырваться, но Шерлок держал крепко.  
  
— Джон, пожалуйста…  
  
Казалось, Джим словно боролся с собой, но все же оттолкнул Шерлока так, что тот повалился на спину.  
  
Шерлок не стал подниматься. Он просто смотрел пристально, умоляюще. Он снова думал о тех вещах, которые совершенно точно делать не следовало.  
  
Не следовало и возвращаться. Не стоило оставаться в живых.  


 

***

  
В глазах Шерлока Джим разглядел множество разных чувств, которых он никогда не видел ранее. Которые никогда ему не предназначались. Он дернулся вновь, словно не сам, словно что-то заставляло его шевелиться против воли, но вскоре ему удалось вернуть власть над телом.  
  
Джим-Джон чувствовал все, что думает Шерлок. Считывал каждую мысль. Как и раньше. И видел он совсем не то, чего ожидал. Ему казалось, что удастся либо удивить Шерлока до восторга, либо свести с ума окончательно — его устроили бы оба варианта. Он всегда хотел этого и в той жизни, в которой был более жив. Но он не был готов увидеть немое отчаянье, мольбу вернуть все, как было. Отчаянье перетекало в него против воли, переплетаясь с тьмой и с тем, что еще было Джоном, заполняя оболочку чем-то схожим со страхом.  
  
Беда была в том, что вернуть назад Джим ничего не мог. Даже если бы захотел.  
  
— Похоже, ты не рад меня видеть, — он скривил губы Джона в одной из своих обычных усмешек, но не почувствовал привычного удовлетворения.  
  
Джону она не шла. Шерлок не отвечал.  
  
— Не думал, что увижу тебя более напуганным, чем на крыше, — Джим-Джон больше не хотел улыбаться, но все его тело вдруг сковало и он не мог пошевелиться.  
  
— Зачем? — едва слышно спросил Шерлок.  
  
— Я обещал не оставлять тебя, — повторил Джим без прежнего энтузиазма.  
  
Джим хотел не этого. Он много чего хотел в отношении Шерлока — и убить, и обыграть, и восхитить. Но сломать — никогда, хотя у него получилось именно это.  
  
Шерлок сидел на полу, Джим-Джон, с усилием сбросив с себя оцепенение, присел рядом. Спустя какое-то время Шерлок все же пошевелился — придвинулся ближе и потянул руку, словно желая коснуться его. Джим не знал, кого на самом деле хотел коснуться Шерлок.  
  
 _Давай, Шерлок, потрогай ничто пальцами, коснись его ладонью, кожа у него белая, гладкая и неживая._  
  
Шерлок провел вверх по предплечью — он и раньше так касался Джима, но сейчас прикосновение было едва различимо, словно предназначалось не ему. Джиму было тошно от мысли, что если Джон еще где-то внутри, он тоже может его чувствовать. Шерлок крепко сжал его запястье.  
  
— Я убью тебя, стоит тебе сомкнуть глаза, — бесцветным тоном сказал он.  
  
— Вряд ли я смогу, — так же ответил Джим-Джон.  
  
— И что ты теперь такое?  
  
Но он тоже не знал ответа.  
  
 _Джим, ты — ничто. Ты настолько часть мироздания, что тебя даже невозможно было заметить в темноте, когда ты прятался по углам._  
  
Он попытался освободить руку и подняться, но Шерлок не пустил его. В этот момент он выглядел сломленным, но не смирившимся, и Джиму показалось, что Шерлок сможет найти выход. Даже если это будет способ убить его.  
  
 _Джим не верил в это. Он просто так чувствовал._  


 

 

  
**Название:** Третий день  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** мини, 1171 слово  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс/Майкрофт Холмс  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** драма, ust  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** После падения.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** OOC, инцест  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Третий день"

  
— Это было необдуманное решение! Как ты мог так поступить с мамой?!  
  
Шерлок лишь захлопывает дверь перед его носом и запирается в кабинете.  
Майкрофт больше не пытается с ним говорить. Впереди еще много забот, нет времени на выяснение отношений.  
Нет смысла.  
  
Простое надгробие, минимум церемоний, а для матери психотерапевт и санаторий — нехитрый список дел, за которым стоит только одна большая проблема. Шерлок...  
  
Из кабинета просачивается запах табака. Шерлок снова курит.  
  
Майкрофт останавливается, проходя мимо, но в дверь не стучит, лишь проводит ладонью по темной шероховатой поверхности. Изображать скорбь на людях гораздо проще, чем удержаться от пинка в дверь, за которой повисли гробовая тишина и молчание.  
  
Ночь после похорон. Майкрофт не спит, читает газеты и тоже закуривает, но тушит сигарету после пары затяжек.  
  
Шерлок дома. Впервые за десять с лишним лет. И непрошенные воспоминания отравляют душу.  


 

***

  
Поздний вечер в клубе. Майкрофт сидит один в самом темном углу у бара, зная, что Шерлок не видит его. Зато ему самому прекрасно видно брата.  
  
Тот развлекается и, похоже, под кайфом.  
  
Шерлок громко и наиграно смеется, танцует, откровенно с кем-то заигрывает. Слишком живой, совсем не похожий на того Шерлока, к которому все привыкли дома. Не ершистый, саркастичный, угловатый подросток, а раскованный, модно одетый, веселый молодой человек.  
  
Майкрофт мрачно цедит разбавленный виски, от громких звуков болит голова. Слыша очередной взрыв смеха, хочется встать, подойти, грубо схватить брата за плечо и вытащить из неподходящей компании, увести с собой. Но он так не поступал, когда Шерлоку было восемь, с чего вдруг что-то менять, когда ему восемнадцать?  
  
Майкрофту хочется закрыть ко всем чертям эту забегаловку, но даже если бы он мог, что толку — будут другие! Шерлок жаждет попробовать в этой жизни все, как обычно, отдаваясь новым увлечениям со всей страстью.  
  
Какой-то мужчина обнимает Шерлока за талию, и тот чувственно прогибается назад, запрокидывая голову, прикрывая глаза. У Майкрофта пересыхает во рту, он подносит стакан к губам, пытается отпить, но стакан уже пуст.  
  
Майкрофт с силой тянет ворот водолазки, рискуя совсем оторвать его.  
  
И зачем он только пришел сюда?  
  
Есть вещи, которых лучше не знать. Не знать, как брат целуется, не знать, как он прижимается всем телом к незнакомцу, не знать, с кем именно сейчас он уйдет на всю ночь, чтобы вернуться только под утро, принося с собой терпкий запах табака, выпивки и случайного секса.  
  
Но Майкрофт приходит снова и снова, словно это большое удовольствие — выворачивать душу наизнанку, сгорая от ярости, от боли. От желания.  
  
Есть вещи, которых лучше не знать. Майкрофт старается не думать о том, чего ему хотелось бы больше: напиться до чертиков, ударить обнимающего брата мужчину или занять его место.  
  
Майкрофт дожидается очередного затемнения на танцполе и уходит.  
  
Шерлок является домой с запавшими от усталости глазами и разбитыми в кровь костяшками пальцев.  


 

***

  
— На третий день порядочная душа должна покинуть этот мир! — Майкрофт нарочито громко обращается к двери и к тому, кто за нею.  
  
Постояв пару минут, вслушиваясь в тишину, он усмехается и уходит к себе.  
  
Похоже, Шерлок поселился в его кабинете. Наверное, лежит сейчас на кушетке и смотрит в потолок. Когда-то он часто так делал. Майкрофта это ужасно раздражало. Что за манера — прийти, куда не звали, не спросить, удобно ли его присутствие, завалиться на диван, задрав длинные ноги на подлокотник, и так лежать несколько часов, не отвечая на вопросы, вообще ни на что не реагируя?  
  
Памятник заказан, приглашения на церемонию разосланы, билет в Швейцарию куплен. Майкрофт перекладывает бумаги на столике у кровати.  
  
Невозможность попасть в кабинет раздражает, но, похоже, Шерлоку нет до этого дела.  
  
Господи, да что он сделал не так на этот раз?  
  
Майкрофт со злостью комкает счет за траурный букет.  


 

***

  
— Ты должен сдать анализ крови!  
  
Шерлок усмехается, но не спорит и спокойно сдает анализы. А потом, когда приходят результаты, иронично наблюдает за реакцией брата. Он чист. Как ему удалось избавиться от следов наркотика, так и остается загадкой.  
  
А после этого Шерлок уезжает на два года и не навещает дом даже на каникулах. Майкрофт делает вид, что его это не волнует. Мать начинает болеть все чаще.  
  
Шерлок меняет подряд несколько курсов, но в конечном счете блестяще заканчивает университет. Майкрофт медленно, но верно продвигается вверх по карьерной лестнице. Они редко видятся и им совершенно не о чем говорить друг с другом.  
  
Только во сне Майкрофт все чаще возвращается в сполохи неоновых ламп ночного клуба, слышит смех, смотрит в светлые прозрачные глаза и знает, что эта шальная улыбка, этот жаркий взгляд — все только ему.  
  
И просыпается со стоном и сильной эрекцией, за которую остро, до боли стыдно.  


 

***

  
Пальто вернули из чистки. Майкрофт аккуратно вешает его в шкаф, к кабинету он не подходит. У Шерлока кончились сигареты, но купить он не просит. Майкрофт в сердцах думает, что если бы Шерлок действительно умер, было бы проще.  
  
Под недовольным взглядом Джона Майкрофт забирает из квартиры на Бейкер-стрит только скрипку, но Шерлоку ее не отдает, а сам ночью перебирает струны, наигрывает простенькие, знакомые с детства мелодии. Скрипка звучит фальшиво, и это раздражает.  
  
Постепенно возвращается нормальный сон, без кошмаров и видений.  
  
Но в эту ночь Майкрофт просыпается от ощущения тепла чужого тела рядом.  
  
Глаза быстро привыкают к темноте.  
  
Шерлок спит, раскинувшись широко и вольготно, заняв большую часть кровати и стянув с брата одеяло.  
  
Его губы слегка приоткрыты, дыхание спокойное и ровное, растрепанные кудри чуть прикрывают лицо.  
  
Майкрофт боится пошевелиться, чтобы не потревожить его сон. Он смотрит, как вздымается и опадает грудь брата в такт дыханию, считает секунды промежутков между вдохами. Так он наблюдал за ним, когда Шерлок был маленький, боясь отойти на шаг, думая, что дыхание может оборваться, если он отвлечется.  
  
Сейчас это совсем другой Шерлок. Между бровями залегла складка, словно он и во сне обдумывает что-то.  
  
Майкрофт протягивает руку и осторожно убирает прядь у него со лба.  
  
От прикосновения перехватывает дыхание, и он закусывает губу, не в силах отодвинуться или перестать смотреть.  
  
Лучше всего встать сейчас и уйти, самому закрыться в свободном теперь кабинете, напиться, а завтра утром вызвать машину и даже не выйти проводить.  
  
Да, так будет лучше.  
  
Майкрофт пытается приподняться, чтобы уйти, но Шерлок тихо шепчет, не открывая глаз:  
  
— Останься.  
  
На миг Майкрофту кажется, что он ослышался.  
  
И он замирает, забывая дышать, а потом обнимает Шерлока одной рукой, не удержавшись, гладит прохладную кожу плеча, утыкается лицом в кудри, вдыхает запах.  
  
Нет, если бы Шерлок умер, проще не стало бы.  
  
Майкрофта передергивает от того, что он вообще мог допустить эту мысль.  
  
И в этот момент тонкие пальцы проводят по его груди, едва касаясь, но тело вмиг охватывает жаром.  
  
— Надоело спать на кушетке? — Майкрофт спрашивает с усмешкой, перебирая волосы брата. Голос все-таки дрогнул, как он ни старался придать вопросу иронии.  
  
Шерлок поворачивает голову и смотрит в глаза так, что во рту мгновенно становится сухо. Он не отвечает, он придвигается ближе и вдруг целует Майкрофта в губы, просто и легко, как будто не раз уже проделывал это. И Майкрофт, не задумываясь, отвечает на его поцелуй.  


 

***

  
Самолет приземлился благополучно, о чем Шерлок известил смской.  
  
В кабинете свежо и прохладно, бумаги на своих местах, книги аккуратно расставлены по полкам, ноутбук Шерлок забрал с собой.  
  
Майкрофт перечитывает короткое сообщение снова и снова, но перед глазами насмешливый взгляд из-под ресниц, и в голове звучит хриплый шепот:  
  
"Я думал, ты никогда не решишься..."

 

  
**Название:** Гляди, как мы неуклюже летаем — вечно натыкаемся на облака  
 **Переводчик:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013 и анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Оригинал:** "see how we bump against clouds and things" by sussexdowns, запрос отправлен  
 **Ссылка на оригинал:** [see how we bump against clouds and things](http://sussexdowns.livejournal.com/11142.html)  
 **Размер:** мини, 1332 слова в оригинале  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс, Шерлок Холмс, упоминание других персонажей  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** AU - fusion  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Майкрофту шесть, когда у него появляется брат.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Смерть главного персонажа. Кроссовер с Питером Пеном. Перевод названия фика взят [отсюда](http://www.e-reading-lib.com/book.php?book=4369).  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Гляди, как мы неуклюже летаем — вечно натыкаемся на облака"

  
Майкрофту шесть, когда у него появляется брат.  
  
Проходит немного времени, и ребенок начинает проявлять тревожащую способность выбираться из кроваток и колясок, его младенческие крики становятся неотъемлемой частью их жизни, чего бы не случилось, лежи он спокойно.  
  
Мама волнуется за него, конечно. Будь у нее возможность, она бы настелила везде мягких ковров и закруглила все углы. Отец заявляет, что научиться чему-то можно лишь на собственном опыте, но в голосе его сквозит неуверенность, глаза бдительно следят за сыном, а в движениях чувствуется напряженность, неосознанно развившаяся за последние месяцы.  
  
Майкрофт хватается руками за край кроватки Шерлока. Непостижимые ясные серые глаза смотрят на него в ответ. Загадка, требующая решения, и никаких подсказок, с чего начать. Он протягивает руку и на мгновенье прижимает палец к губному желобку Шерлока. В полной противоположности _цыканью_ и намерению заставить замолчать.   
  
— Палец, — шепчет он. — Любопытство. Оттоманка, зонтик, чайник. — Он продолжает перечислять все свои любимые слова, потом все, что находится рядом, окружающий их мир.   
  
Майкрофт протягивает Шерлоку руку и улыбается, когда крошечный кулачок сжимается вокруг его пальца.   
  
\--  
  
Майкрофту десять, его брату четыре.   
  
Временами Шерлоку нечего сказать. В буквальном смысле — словно он никогда и не учился говорить. И это вовсе не упрямство. Шерлок может быть, а часто и бывает самым невыносимо упрямым ребенком, какой когда-либо существовал. Но тут совсем другое. Есть разница между _отказом говорить_ и _когда тебе нечего сказать_.   
  
Женщина, нанятая для того, чтобы разобраться в причудах его брата, по мнению Майкрофта, хочет как лучше, но совершенно не годится для этой работы. Нет никакого смысла искать пробелы и пытаться заполнить их, так как их просто нет и _все на месте._ Есть лишь едва заметные сдвиги и трещины, расходящиеся словно капилляры, рассыпающиеся искрами или пускающие корни.   
  
— Ты можешь сказать мне, милый, — мягко спрашивает она, — какой звук издает это животное?  
  
Она показывает Шерлоку изображение собаки. Он смотрит на нее в упор, потому что конечно, _конечно_.  
  
Несмотря на неудачу, она продолжает, показывая ему лошадь.   
  
— А это?  
  
Шерлок моргает.  
  
Гуси, котята, малиновки, и Майкрофт чувствует, как напряжение нарастает. Карточки с картинками и простейшие вопросы для _младенцев_ , и наконец на карточке с петухом и начале очередного «Ты можешь?», Шерлок разражается оглушительным и буйным кукареканьем.   
  
У Майкрофта звенит в ушах, а Шерлок выглядит чрезвычайно довольным собой.  
  
\--  
  
Майкрофту двенадцать, его брату шесть.  
  
Эта симметрия радует его. Он никогда больше не будет в два раза старше Шерлока. Квантификатор, не имеющий особого смысла, и все же такой гармоничный. Майкрофта притягивают четкость и порядок так же, как Шерлока притягивает хаос. Он размышляет, не изменится ли это со временем, при постоянном сравнении с единственным сопоставимым набором данных, к которому у брата будет доступ. Он сомневается. (Порой даже на собственную память нельзя положиться.) В Шерлоке есть дикость, ему неведомая. Энтропия спутанных кудрей, исцарапанных коленок и грязных рук. Вибрация, исходящая из глубины его существа и спиралью раскручивающаяся наружу. «Нет», — решает Майкрофт (мысль скользит по краю воронки, стремясь к ее центру и закручиваясь внутрь ). Они никогда не придут к компромиссу.  
  
Неожиданно это противостояние его тоже радует.  
  
Он возвращается к рисованию контурной карты сада. Он зарыл в землю бисер, синее и зеленое стекло, переливающееся словно вода. Он выводит четкую черную X, когда заканчивает. X — _неизвестное_. X - _переменная_. _Искомая величина_.   
  
Теперь игра для него заключается в ожидании момента, когда сокровище будет найдено.  
  
\--  
  
Майкрофту шестнадцать, его брату десять.   
  
Роду Холмсов присуще слабое сердце и, _как правило_ , это лишь праздное замечание, звучащее с нерегулярной частотой.   
  
Ладони Шерлока все ободраны, когда он подпрыгивает и машет рукой мальчику, входящему в закрытый бассейн. Невозможно определить с первого взгляда откуда у брата царапины. Шерлок пренебрегает условностями как вербально, так и физически. Более чем возможно, что _такт_ — как раз тот социальный навык, который в него вбить просто необходимо.   
  
И несмотря на все это.  
  
Как все еще любит повторять отец, научиться чему-то можно лишь на собственном опыте.  
  
Мальчик улыбается и вежливо кивает в ответ.  
  
А потом.  
  
*  
  
Сердце Шерлока останавливается, и сердце Майкрофта тоже.  
  
Сердце Майкрофта начинается биться вновь, быстро и сильно.  
  
*  
  
В конце концов Майкрофт все же засыпает, но что-то заставляет его резко открыть глаза, и он видит брата. Тот сидит на противоположной спинке кровати и пытается удержать наперсток на носу.  
  
— Что ты делаешь здесь? — спрашивает Майкрофт, его голос уставший и охрипший. — Ты должен быть в…  
  
Шерлок ухмыляется, изогнув губы, и пропадает с глаз.  
  
«Ты должен быть в постели», — думает Майкрофт. В глаза словно песок насыпали, и он не знает, который сейчас час. Лишь спустя некоторое время он замечает, что Шерлок летает по комнате и о чем-то возбужденно рассказывает.  
— Что? — переспрашивает он.  
  
— Карл Пауэрс, — медленно повторяет Шерлок. Подчеркнуто терпеливо. — Мой друг. Ну, новый друг.  
  
« _Карлом Пауэрсом_ , — как позже прочтет Майкрофт, — зовут, а вернее звали пловца-чемпиона из Брайтона (на самом деле из Хоува)».   
  
— Хм-м, — все, что он говорит сейчас, в темноте своей комнаты.  
  
— _Дело_ в том, — объясняет Шерлок, — что у него пропала обувь.  
  
— Обувь? — повторяет Майкрофт. Это был действительно очень долгий день, и он не уверен, что что-либо имеет смысл в настоящий момент. Вероятно, нет.  
  
— Обувь, да. Его кроссовки, — нетерпеливо повторяет Шерлок. — Они пропали. Возможно, их забрали. Я думаю, мы должны их найти. — Он выжидающе смотрит на Майкрофта, замерев у окна, и его волосы сияют в оранжевом свете натриевой лампы.  
  
Майкрофт не может удержаться от зевка. Голова словно набита ватой, а в глазах резь и сухость.   
  
— Хорошо, — бормочет он. — Я спрошу про обувь Карла.  
  
Шерлок широко улыбается, показывая все свои зубы. Снова стрелой бросается к кровати и протягивает руку. Майкрофт протягивает свою в ответ, и Шерлок вкладывает в нее наперсток.  
  
Если бы Майкрофт не был таким уставшим, он спросил бы зачем. Вместо этого он лишь снова закрывает глаза.  
  
\--  
  
Майкрофту двадцать два, его брату десять.  
  
— Дженнифер, — говорит ему Шерлок, паря у окна и назойливо теребя шторы.  
  
«Прекрати, — хочется сказать Майкрофту. — Ты невыносим». Вслух он лишь повторяет: — Дженнифер.  
  
— О, она смышленая, — сообщает Шерлок таким тоном, словно это удивляет его. — Гораздо умнее многих. Не такая умная, как _ты_ , конечно. Но ведь она…   
  
— У нее есть преимущество в возрасте, да? — прерывает Майкрофт. Шерлок поднимает голову и щурится в темноте.   
  
— Да, — наконец соглашается он. — Она гораздо моложе тебя.   
  
Шерлок подскакивает и усаживается на подоконник, скрестив ноги. — Я нашел для нее ее сумочку, — сообщает он. — Она потерялась, а я ее нашел.   
  
— Здорово, — Майкрофт улыбается. — Просто отлично.   
  
\--  
  
Майкрофту тридцать семь, его брату десять.  
  
— Джон, — говорит он, улыбаясь от уха до уха. — Джон Уотсон. Его сестра рассказывала ему сказки, так что у него есть, что рассказать мне. А когда они заканчиваются, он выдумывает свои собственные. Джон _потрясающий_.  
  
— И что за сказки он рассказывает? — любопытствует Майкрофт. — Добрые?  
  
— Всякие, — отвечает Шерлок, по-прежнему широко улыбаясь. — Я попросил его рассказать сказку обо мне, и он рассказал. И о нем. И обо всем.  
  
— Зачем тебе понадобилась сказка о тебе? — любопытствует Майкрофт, как будто не знает, что подобное как раз абсолютно в характере его брата.   
  
— Чтобы я не забыл! — горячо заявляет Шерлок.  
  
Майкрофт кивает. Он понимает.   
  
— Твой Джон… Уотсон, да? Кажется приятным мальчиком. Могу я…  
  
В дверь вежливо стучат, и он оборачивается.  
  
— Сэр? — тихо окликает его Джун. — Сэр, все нормально? Мне показалось, я слышала ваш голос?..  
  
— Все хорошо, — быстро отвечает он. — Я, должно быть, разговаривал во сне. Спасибо.  
  
Он вновь поворачивается к окну, но все, что может разглядеть — лишь тени.


End file.
